1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to oxidation/dehydrogenation catalysts and a process for the dehydrogenation of dehydrogenatable hydrocarbons in the presence of the oxidation/dehydrogenation catalysts and an oxygen-containing gas.
The dehydrogenation of hydrocarbons is an important commercial process. This is because of the great demand for dehydrogenated hydrocarbons as feedstocks for industrial processes. For example, dehydrogenated hydrocarbons are utilized in the manufacture of various products such as detergents, high octane gasolines, and pharmaceutical products among others. Plastics and synthetic rubbers are other products which may be produced through use of dehydrogenated hydrocarbons. One example of a specific dehydrogenation process is dehydrogenating isobutane to produce isobutene which may be etherified to produce gasoline octane improvers, polymerized to provide adhesive tackifying agents, viscosity-index additives and plastic anti-oxidants.
2. Related Art
Various reticulated ceramic structures are described in the art: U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,239 discloses fluted filter of porous ceramic having increased surface area; U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,595 discloses reticulated ceramic foams with a surface having a ceramic sintered coating closing off the cells; U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,646 discloses ceramic foam with a nickel coating followed by platinum deposited in a vapor process; U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,685 discloses nickel or palladium coated on a negative image ceramic metal/ceramic or metal foam; U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,758 discloses ceramic foam with nickel, cobalt or copper deposited in two layers with the second layer reinforced with aluminum, magnesium or zinc; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,810,685 and 4,863,712 disclose negative image reticulated foam coated with active material, such as, cobalt, nickel or molybdenum coating; U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,233 discloses a reticulated ceramic foam having an activated alumina coating and a noble metal coating useful as an exhaust gas catalyst; U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,302 discloses a foamed ceramic containing platinum/rhodium catalyst for exhaust gas catalyst; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,607 discloses a ceramic foam having an active aluminum oxide layer coated by a noble metal containing composition such as zinc oxide, platinum and palladium.
The supports employed in the present invention are generally of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,685 using the appropriate material for the matrix and are generally referred to in the art and herein as xe2x80x9cmonolithsxe2x80x9d.
The monoliths with various catalytic materials deposited thereon have also been employed for the production of synthesis gas (PCT WO 90/06279) and nitric acid (U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,939)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,826 (Freide, et al) discloses the oxidative dehydrogenation of gaseous paraffinic hydrocarbons having at least two carbon atoms or a mixture thereof by contacting the hydrocarbon with molecular oxygen containing gas over a supported platinum catalyst where the support is alumina such as gamma alumina spheres and monoliths such as cordierite or mullite. The desired products are the corresponding olefins.
Various modifiers are disclosed for the monolith/noble metal. Canadian patent 2,004,219 lists Group IV elements as coating materials for monoliths and U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,857 discloses a platinum/monolith partial oxidation catalyst supplemented with copper used in conjunction with a steam reforming process. Neither of these references suggests the use of modified platinum/monolith catalyst in oxidative dehydrogenations.
Briefly the present invention is a process for the production of a mono-olefin from a gaseous paraffinic hydrocarbon having at least two carbon atoms or mixtures thereof comprising reacting said hydrocarbons and molecular oxygen in the presence of a platinum catalyst modified with Sn or Cu, preferably in the substantial absence of Pd and Rh on a monolith support. The catalysts consist essentially of platinum modified with Sn or Cu on a ceramic monolith support, preferably alumina or zirconia monolith support.